Ih, Gantengnya!
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Rin memutar bola matanya, "Sejak kapan seorang Haruno Sakura mengkhawatirkan Nohara Rin yang malang ini?" RinSaku friendship. Team Seven Bender All Generation. AU! ObiRinKaka NaruSakuSasu
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer :__** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Cast : __**Nohara Rin, Haruno Sakura, Team Seven**__!_

_Setting : __**AU TEEENLIT**__! Yahaa, __**anggap baca novel aja yah**__ jangan fanfic! XD_

_Warning : bender Team Seven All Generation! Umur mereka dicampur aduk. Kecuali Minato. Maaf kalau aneh, baru kali ini nekat bikin fic yang penempatannya dipaksa-paksa begini XD_

_Note : untuk tampilan RinSaku, rambutnya bisa diliat kayak avatar yang lagi kupake rambut mereka kan pendek tuh, dikuncir model anak sekolahan._

* * *

**Ih, Gantengnya!**

* * *

Nohara Rin menggenggam kedua tali ransel _flat_ yang tersampir di masing-masing pundaknya dengan santai menapaki lorong sekolah. Ini adalah hari pertama baginya masuk ke SMA Konoha sebagai angkatan pertama alias junior. Rambut cokelatnya yang pendek dikuncir, menciptakan buntut rambut di belakang kepala yang bahkan lebih pendek dari poninya! Lihat saja poni belah tengahnya yang menggantung sampai ke dagu itu.

Mata hitamnya melirik ke mading sekolah, ada kertas-kertas ukuran A4 yang berjejer rapih berisikan tabel murid perkelas. Kebetulan! Rin riang sambil menyisir sebelah poni belah tengahnya yang gondrong sedagu. Memang masa orientase di hari pertama kemarin ia sudah jatuh pingsan karena kepanasan, lalu berakhir tepar di atas kasur rumah selama dua hari.

Di balik kejadiaan naas karena tubuhnya sedang gak fit, Rin juga cengar-cengir merasa lolos dari masa penyiksaan dan intimidasi para senior _psycho_ yang gila hormat. Baru saja jarinya menelusuri setiap nama di tabel pertama, sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh.

"Hai, kamu!"

"Eh?" Rin menoleh dan langsung cemberut mendapati cewek berambut _pink_ yang punya _style_ mirip kayak dirinya sendiri. Persis deh, dandanan rambutnya, bodi kurusnya sampe ransel _flat_ kotaknya! Yah, bedanya sih di poni. Kalau Rin poni belah tengahnya panjang mengerucut sedagu, klo cewek _pink_ itu poninya cuma sampe ke tulang pipi.

"Iya, kamu, Nohara Rin!" cewek berambut _pink_ itu melemparkan picingan mata sinis sambil berkacak pinggang. Rin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada menanggapi cewek _pink_ yang sedang mengangkat dagu dengan belagu itu.

"Ada perlu apa, Haruno Sakura?" tanya Rin dengan nada dan tatapan meremehkan.

"Lo, masuk kelas X-2 dan gue masuk X-3!" ungkap Sakura, "Kita nggak bisa saingan dalam kelas lagi deh! Eh, ngapain lo ngeliatin gue kayak gitu?" hardik Sakura mendekat, "Nantangin, hah?" Sakura melinting lengan seragam putihnya.

Rin melotot dan menipiskan bibirnya terlihat kesal, "Belagu amat lo, nggak ngaca tuh badan lo krempeng?!"

"Kok lo bawa-bawa _body_ sih? _Sorry_ aja yah, _body_ gue langsing kayak super model Amerika."

"Terus, gue harus iri gitu sama cewek yang naksir seorang gay jutek yang model rambutnya nggak jelas?"

"Eh, kok lo bawa-bawa gebetan sih? Dari pada lo, naksir sama cowok yang selalu pake masker. Demi Tuhan, Riiiin. Bahkan gak ada orang yang pernah liat tampangnya dan lo udah tergila-gila sama dia?!"

"Psssssstttt!" terpaksa Rin nemplokin tangan di congor Sakura yang sekali ngomong bisa nerocos kayak kereta nggak bermasinis. Nggak liat sikon! Nggak ngecilin _volume_ lagi.

"Kampret," Rin mendelik sambil lirik kanan-kiri, "Ember bocor banget sih lo!"

Cewek berambut _pink_ itu nyengir sambil merangkul pundak Rin, "Baru aja gue mau jenguk lo hari ini. Lo gak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya khawatir sambil menghadapkan Rin ke arahnya dengan memegang kedua pundaknya, "Udah sembuh kan? Gila, kemarin gue takut banget lo kenapa-kenapa!"

Rin memutar bola matanya, "Sejak kapan seorang Haruno Sakura mengkhawatirkan Nohara Rin yang malang ini?"

"Yah, kok gitu sih lo ngomongnya," Sakura berlagak sedih, "Jahat deh. Kita kan sahabatan dari masih ngompol sampe segede gini…"

"Gede apanya? Lo nggak inget, '_tag_' permanen kita sebagai cewek kurang gizi satu SMP?" seru Rin pura-pura sakit hati. Sakura tertawa kecil, "Ya elah, masih diinget aja. Itu sih kerjaan pacar lo tuh, Obito, si anak mading yang rese gak ketulungan pake bikin polling cewek terkurus se-SMP Konoha lagi."

"Bukan pacar gue!" Rin nyela nggak terima, "Berapa kali sih, harus gue kasih tahu kalo satu-satunya cowok di hati ini cuma…" Rin berbisik, "Kakashi-_kun_ seorang…"

"Ihiy, nyatain dong neng Rin." Sakura mencolek dagu Rin, "Hati-hati. Cinta dalam diam bikin sakit hati."

"Apaan sih lo," Rin cemberut, "Gue kan cewek, masa harus gerak capcus? Dimana harga diri gue?"

"Duh, aduh… Berapa sih harga lo?" Obito, cowok berambut hitam jabrik dengan cengiran tengil, nyamperin Rin, "Gue beli deh…"

"Eloooo?" Rin menunjuk hidung mancung cowok tampan itu. Menatapnya tidak percaya, "Kok bisa lo masuk SMA ini?"

Obito berdecak membenahi sebelah gantungan ranselnya di pundak kiri, Rin hampir nganga kalau saja Sakura tidak buru-buru mendorong dagu Rin agar tertutup karena melihat Obito begitu berbeda dengan seragam putih abu-abu.

Kalau dulu Obito pakai putih-biru kayak bocah bandel yang hobi ngejar mobil terbuka buat tumpangan pulang sekolah, sekarang Obito pakai putih abu-abu kayak _bad boy_ dengan baju yang nggak dimasukin sama sekali!

"Duh, jangan terpesona gitu dong. Jadi pengen pipis nih," dan suara Obito sukses bikin rusak acara terkesima Rin. Rin mendengus, "Ya udah ngompol aja sana," perintahnya melipat tangan kembali, "Nanti gue liatin dan gue ke-ta-wa-in!"

"Jangan jutek-jutek dong." Obito pura-pura lesu, "Seenggaknya kasih gue _reward_ kek karena udah berusaha keras masuk SMA yang sama. Lo gak liat nih rambut gue sampe jabrik gak bisa lurus lagi karena kebanyakan belajar?"

Sakura tertawa, Obito tersenyum dan Rin malah cemberut. "Rambut lo dari brojol juga udah begitu. Nggak usah belagak pernah punya rambut kayak model shampoo deh."

"Oh, jadi gue ada tampang model ya? Hm, hm…" Obito mengangguk-angguk sok penting. Rin melepas lipatan tangannya dengan tangan gemas ingin menjambak rambut hitam teman SMP-nya itu.

KRIIIIINNGG!

"Oh mahadewa bel sekolah, kau selamatkan hidupkuuu…" Obito berseru sambil menjulurkan lidah ke belakang selagi berlari menghindar amukan Rin.

Sakura tertawa keras selagi Rin menggerutu tiada henti. "Kampret, ya. Sial banget hidup gue. Kenapa bisa, coba, anak petakilan kayak dia masuk sekolah ini?"

"Ih, nggak boleh gitu luh… dia manis juga mau ngejar-ngejar lo sampe sini."

"Kebayang deh berapa guru _private_ yang bunuh diri saat frustasi bimbing dia biar masuk sekolah ini."

"Ah, jahat lo…"

"Bodo!"

"Hahaha."

"Jangan ketawa deh, gue sumpahin Naruto masuk kelas yang sama ama lo!"

"Nggak mungkin—"

"Sakura-_chaaaan!_"

JENG-JENG-JENG!

Sakura membeku. Sama dengan Rin. Bedanya kini, Rin tertawa sejadi-jadinya, berlari ke kelasnya meninggalkan Sakura sendiri terpaku di depan pintu kelas.

"Na-naruto?" Sakura menatap _hopeless_ dan melirik ke arah kepergian Rin. _Sial, Rin. Lo kalo nyumpahin nggak kira-kira! Manjur pula! Minum menyan berapa kendi lo?!_

"Heheheee!" Naruto duduk di atas bangku tepat di depan meja guru, _like a boss_. "Gue udah _booking _posisi impian lo nih! Semua yang mau nempatin bangku ini, gue hajar!" jelasnya sambil meninju telapak tangan sendiri.

Sakura menaruh tasnya di sebelah Naruto. Memang benar bangku impiannya selalu tepat di depan guru. Tapi mana mungkin anak-anak pada rebutan bangku depan guru!

Sakura sempat terheran kenapa Naruto bisa ada di kelasnya, padahal sudah cek absensi kelas dan tidak ada yang namanya Uzumaki Naruto! Kalau Uchiha Sasuke sih ada. Yang dicari Sasuke, kok yang muncul Naruto?!

"Lo duduk sini?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan heran dan sedikit geli. Naruto mengangguk mantap dengan ekspresi manis yang dibuat-buat. Ah, ya… Sakura lupa kalo Naruto ini anaknya Namikaze Minato, kepala yayasan Sekolah Konoha. Baik itu SD Konoha, SMP Konoha mau pun SMA Konoha.

"Yakin? Ini depan guru, loh, Nar. Lo kan suka berisik dan lebih suka duduk paling belakang."

"Demi lo dan hubungan kita, apa pun gue lakuin," Naruto sok bijak.

Sakura mendengus, "Sejak kapan, ya, kita jadian?"

"Sejak dahulu kala, adam dan hawa berjumpa…" sahut Naruto nggak nyambung sama sekali.

Sakura mengasamkan wajah, ia sedikit menggaruk-garuk rambut di belakang telinganya dengan satu jari. "Tapi, _thanks_ deh," gumam Sakura, "Kalo nggak ada lo mungkin gue udah dapet duduk di belakang. Kesiangan sih…"

"Apa pun buat lo, Ra… Apa pun…"

"Iya, udah. Nggak usah drama!" Sakura jadi judes lagi gara-gara Naru nggak berhenti berekspresi berasa ganteng. Tapi tampang angker Sakura jadi bersahaja saat menoleh ke arah pintu ruang kelas. Masuklah seorang cowok super ganteng _like hell_ yang bikin Sakura mendadak butuh udara.

"Pagi."

"Pagi, _Senpaiii_."

"Nama saya, Yamanaka Ino dan ini teman saya, Tenten. Kami dari OSIS akan membagikan jadwal dan denah sekolah. Juga memberitahu beberapa intruksi… oh ya, ada siswa yang telat nih. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke."

Dan Sakura tanpa sadar pasang wajah nista dibingkai kedua telapak tangannya sendiri. Ia hampir putus asa mencari sosok Sasuke di sekolah ini tadi, tapi ternyata Sasuke telat. Benar-benar lega deh rasanya sampai-sampai nyengir begitu lebarnya. Membuat cowok pirang di sebelahnya cemberut menatap sengit _senpai_ berambut _spike_ khas _emo_ itu.

"Jadi, enaknya yang telat ini diapain ya?" tanya Tenten dengan nada main-main, melirik murid berwajah datar di sebelahnya.

"Ih, gantengnya!" gumam Sakura pelan, pelan sekali.

"Di suruh joget aja, _senpaii_!" seru Naruto tanpa ragu.

**Di kelas Rin**.

Rin tertawa puas atas celetukannya. Baru sekali ucap, _abracadabra!, Naruto di depan mata!_ Hahaha. Tapi tawa Rin lenyap saat ia melangkah masuk, dan menemukan Obito melipat tangan bersandar di depan pintu kelas sementara isi kelas sudah penuh.

"Lama banget sih lo," gerutu Obito, "Kelas udah penuh tuh. Kita dapet bangku di pojokan, belakang. Seneng, kan, lo? Kita jadi bebas pacaran."

Rin garuk-garuk pelipisnya, meringis. _Bangke_. "Kok lo bisa ada di sini? Bukannya tadi lo itu ke… ke arah sana ya, kelas yang di ujung?" tanya Rin tunjuk-tunjuk arah belakang tanpa memutuskan pandangan herannya ke Obito.

Obito nyengir, "Tadi gue ke toilet dulu. Kan udah gue bilang tadi kalo mau pipis."

Rin masih diam, Oh Galiiiih Oh Ratnaaa, kenapa Obito bisa sampai ke kelasnya juga?

"Sini, sebagai _gantle man_, gue akan bawain tas lo." Obito secara paksa merebut tas ransel kotak yang _flat_ itu dari pundak Rin. "Mulai sekarang, jangan ragu-ragu minta tolong sama gue. Gue tau gue sibuk dan banyak cewek-cewek yang caper minta tolong sama gue. Tapi tenang, kalo lo butuh bantuan, lo _numeru uno_ kok! Nomor satu gitu deh…"

Rin menyeringai keanehan, "Heh, i-iya, deh. Suka-suka lo. Selama itu nguntungin gue. Jangan pernah marah suatu hari sama tindakan gue, ya? Lo duluan yang nyamperin gue buat jual diri begini…."

"Siap, Tuan Putri!"

Cengiran Obito pudar seketika saat seorang murid berambut perak dengan masker baru saja lewat membelah jalan yang ditutupi Rin dan Obito.

"_Sorry_, gue mau lewat," gumamnya telat karena udah nyelonong duluan.

Rin tanpa sadar pipi bertato ungunya memerah. "Ih, gantengnya…" bisiknya tidak kuasa menahan senyum! _KYAA! GILA! KAKASHI TERNYATA DI KELAS GUE JUGA!_ Batin Rin menjerit melangkah dengan riang ke dalam.

**Istirahat. Di kantin.**

"INI BENCANA!" Obito menggeram kesal masuk ke _stand_ ramen. "Mang, Teuchi, Ramennya atu yak… porsi gede!"

"Siap, bos!"

Obito langsung ambil tempat duduk paling tengah dan paling deket sama kompor deh. Cowok itu menggerutu berkali-kali. Perasaan dia sudah cek di daftar absensi kelas kalau Hatake Kakashi itu TIDAK ADA DI KELAS X-2, kelasnya bersama Rin. Tapi ternyata, Kakashi masuk begitu saja karena kesalahan pihak TU alias Tata Usaha.

Obito membuka mulut untuk bersiap mengumpat,

"WEDUSH!"

Namun suara orang di sebelahnya membuatnya urung dan malah menengok. Didapatinya Uzumaki Naruto mengamuk melahap satu porsi besar ramen dengan dua mangkuk kotor yang sudah habis isinya di sebelahnya.

"Si… hal… padwahal guwue udwah suswah paywah maswuk swene. Ketemwu lagwi sama kwunyuk—UHUK-UHUK!"

"Nak Naruto, gak apa-apa Nak?" tanya Mamang Teuchi yang langsung menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"OHOK-OHOK… nggak apa-apa,huk, mang…"

"Muka lo kenapa, Nar? Kusut amat kayak taplak meja nggak disetrika…" tanya Obito nggak sadar kalo mukanya sendiri juga sama kusutnya kayak sarung dilipet amburadul.

"Hah. Bwete nih gweh," Naruto masih belum rela nyetop nyedot mie ramennya kalo belum habis lima mangkok, "Apwa sweh bagwusnya Uchwihwa Swasukwe?"

"Hah? Kunciran Sule?"

"Uchihwa Sawsukwe!"

"Ukiran kue cakwe?" Obito mulai miringin kepala. Naruto emosi, "UCHIHWA SASWUKUHUK-UHUKK!"

"Yah," Obito membanting punggungnya di sandaran meja kayu kantin ini karena malas Naruto ngomong nggak jelas-jelas. Sementara beberapa murid laki-laki bersorak sorai menyaksikan Naruto sambil beryel-yel "MATI, MATI, MATI!"

Waduh, gaswat emang junior angkatan baru. Jangan dicontoh ya…

Ramen pesanan Obito pun datang dan dia nggak tanggung-tanggung melahap dengan ganas.

Sukses membuat warga kantin berpikir kalau Obito dan Naruto sedang lomba makan kayak tujuh belasan. Tergambar dari wajah frustasi keduanya yang seperti sedang tidak ingin terkalahkan.

"Hwu, hwuhu. Gwue prustwasiw cwewek idwaman gwe, Win, swuka samwa Kakaswie."

"Gwe jugwa swebel Sakwuwaw swuka Sawuke."

"Baguswan jugwa gwue lwebih macwho. Twampang gwue jugwa jelaws tanpwa ditwutuwp mwaskew!"

"Machwoan juwa guwe, dawi padwa muka mahwo kayaw Sawuke! Apwa bwagusnyaw Uchiwaw Sawuke!"

"Yaw bwaguw lha, orang dwia Uchiwa! Uchihwa tuwh tampwan elghwan menawan." Obito berkata masih menggebu melahap ramennya.

Naruto berenti sebentar, sekitar mulutnya sudah dilapisi kuah ramen. "Somplak lo ya, To! Kita ini lagi sehati, To…" Naruto bergumam lemah. "SEHATI, TO! SEHATI!" mendadak heboh dan menghentakkan mangkuk ramen kosongnya. "Ah, bete gue. Jadi nggak _mood_ makan lagi kan gara-gara lo!"

Obito pun memandangi Naruto yang pergi melengos, dengan tampang kelewat polos. "Sehati? Dikira gue maho apa?"

"Naruto! KAMU TEH BELUM BAYAR TIGA MANGKOK RAMENNYA!" teriak teteh Ayame, anaknya mamang Teuchi.

"Nggak bisa liat orang galau apa? Obito tuh yang bayar! Karena dia bikin gue kesel!" sahut Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Wedus!" umpat Obito mendengarnya.

.

.

* * *

Tamat atau bersambung ya? XD sebenernya mau ketik oneshoot dan beraliran teenlit remaja. Tapi entah kenapa makin ke sini makin nista dan melenceng ==" untuk amannya aku kasih tanda _complete_ dulu. Tapi lain kali kalau ada kesempatan aku pasti lanjutkan. Niatnya juga nggak bikin fic lawak tapi malah koplak begini jadinya aduduwwwhhh. Keluh kesah kritik dan saran, aku siap tampung! #hormat!


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : AU, OOC, NONBAKU._

_Note : aku ingetin sekali lagi, klo rambut pendek Rin & Sakura di sini dikuncir macem anak sekolahan! X)_

* * *

"Di suruh joget aja senpai," dan suara anak-anak sekelas menggemakan tawa. Di tengah kebisingan itu Naruto mengaduh karena pinggangnya dipelintir oleh cubitan Sakura, "Ampun, ampun…! Sakit!" bisik Naruto nggak keruan.

Wajah Sasuke datar bahkan melirik ke bawah tapi tidak tertunduk.

"Boleh juga," Ino mengangguk-angguk sambil memainkan kertas di tangannya, sementara Tenten menepuk tangannya sekali, "ide bagus."

"Yak silakan," Ino memberi isyarat, "Butuh musik?"

Tanpa komando siapa pun Tenten sudah menyalakan mp3 di ponselnya. Coba tebak? Gangnam Style.

"Ayo, Sasuke…" Ino menunggu sambil berpura-pura lihat jam tangan, "waktu kita nggak banyak, kasihan temen-temen kamu."

"Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja," Tenten menggerakan tubuhnya sok asik, sementara wajah Sasuke tidak berselera dan berkeringat.

"Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun," Ino ikut-ikutan ngedisko, sukses bikin Sasuke kelihatannya berkeringat dingin itu diputerin dua kakak kelas super cantik yang sedang menggerakan bahu dan kepala asik. "Pumgyeok issneun yeoja."

"Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja," Tenten dan Ino kali ini nyanyi berdua, sekali-kali nggerakin lengan Sasuke yang masih kaku berkeringat, "Geureon bajeon issneun yeoja."

Sakura menepuk jidatnya dengan siku yang bersandar di atas meja. Di sebelahnya sudah dapat dipastikan gimana muka Naruto yang gembira luar biasa lihat Sasuke kikuk di depan.

Sementara anak-anak lain pada ketawa nikmatin Sasuke yang kikuk, Sakura malah khawatir dengan muka pucet Sasuke. Setahunya Sasuke itu cool, mungkin dugaannya salah, Sasuke cuma pemalu. Terbukti sekarang malah berdiri canggung dengan keringet dingin gara-gara Naruto ngusulin hukuman joget buat Sasuke.

"Itu orang sakit, ya?" gumam Sakura ngelihat Sasuke seperti narik napas diem-diem.

"Ayo dong, Sasuke, udah kita temenin nih…" kata Tenten dengan suara imutnya yang adorable, sementara Ino masih asik berasa dugem. "Areumdawo sarangseureowo, geurae neo…"

"HEY," sahut anak-anak dan yang paling heboh ya si Naruto.

"Geurae baro neo…"

"HEY," sahut anak-anak lagi berasa backing vocal Ino yang sedang menuju reff.

"Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka-key-key-key-key…"

Tepat ketika suara PSY dari ponsel Tenten masuk ke lirik reff, Sasuke tiba-tiba bergerak. Mata cowok itu merem lebih sok asik dance gangnam yang sukses bikin Sakura ternganga bersama Naruto. Begitu pula dengan Ino dan Tenten yang perlahan berhenti karena Sasuke malah asik sendiri.

"HEYY… SEKSEI LEIDEIIII…" kali ini kedua telunjuk Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk langit-langit.

Tadinya sih lucu, kok sekarang garing? Yang terdengar hanya suara mp3 PSY dari ponsel Tenten dan debaman sepatu Sasuke.

Naruto geleng-geleng cengo, "Cacat juga nih orang."

**Kelas Rin.**

Rin menopang kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangan yang sikunya bersandar di meja. Dari sini, ia bisa berpuas diri merhatiin rambut belakang Kakashi yang perak sementara Obito udah cembetut di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa orang tata usaha musti salah ngedata? Kenapa Kakashi dimasukin kelas ini?" gerutu Obito nyaris tak terdengar masih melirik tajam kepala belakang Kakashi yang nampak mengobok-obok isi tasnya.

Di depan sana sudah ada dua kakak kelas yang sedang menerangkan denah sekolah, ekskul dan jadwal mata pelajaran sementara.

"Rin," Obito menyikut Rin hingga topangan pipi Rin goyah.

"Apa sih?" tanya Rin nggak suka.

"Catet tuh mata pelajaran!" Obito menunjuk papan tulis di depan, "bengong aja. Kebanyakan utang ya?"

Rin pura-pura cemberut, "Iya…" lalu mengeluarkan alat tulisnya dan segera mengkopi apa-apa saja yang ditulis kakak kelas di depan. Berhubung badannya kecil, sementara beberapa orang di depannya cukup menjulang tinggi termasuk Kakashi, Rin sedikit melongok sampai semi berdiri.

"To, nggak keliatan nih," Rin mengadu pada Obito yang masih sibuk nyatet.

"Kenapa? Mata lo mulai min?" tanya Obito tanpa berniat berhenti dari kegiatannya.

"Ish, nggak keliatan ini pada guide-guede amat yak badannya…"

Obito mendesah dan menaruh bukunya di atas buku Rin, "Tuh salin!"

Rin mengangkat buku itu dan memperhatikan jadwal sementara yang ditulis ulang oleh Obito. "Yah ini sama juga, To. Tulisan lo kok kayak dokter gini? Anak mading macem apaan sih lo?"

"Yee, ditolongin pake ngehina, udah salin!" Obito pura-pura menggertak. "Itu karena gue buru-buru nulisnya biar lo bisa liat tauk."

"Iya tapi yang ngerti tulisan ini tuh elo doang, To! Diktein!" Rin mengembalikan bukunya dan disambut tengil oleh Obito. "Yah elah," dan Obito pun memicingkan matanya menatap buku sendiri. "Ini tulisannya apa, ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri!

Rin mendesah, "yang nulis aja nggak ngerti gimana yang mau nyalin!"

"Bentar-bentar," Obito nyalin ulang, lirik-lirik antara papan tulis dan bukunya yang sedang ia coreti dengan pulpen, menjepit lidahnya sendiri pakai bibir, serius gituloh.

Rin mengasamkan wajah, "kan, kerja dua kali deh lo." Tanpa sengaja Rin menghadap ke depan lagi, yang tak diduganya ternyata Kakashi sedang noleh ke belakang dengan ragu-ragu.

"Mmm, kenapah, Kakashi?" tanya Rin setelah ragu, ekspresinya lembuuuuuut banget.

"Mm, ano," Kakashi menjawab, "Boleh pinjem tipeks?"

"Oh, oh iya boleh!" Rin buru-buru buka kotak pensilnya dan menyodorkan tip-x pada Kakashi, "Pelan-pelan aja nulisnya, santai… hehe."

Kakashi mengangguk dan mengambil tipeks tersebut untuk segera digunakannya. Rin tertunduk hampir mau jedukin kepala di atas meja. _Duh, apaan itu tadi gue? Cengar cengir. Nggak banget!_ Batin Rin menyesali ekspresi saltingnya.

"Kok lo nggak ngasih gue tipeks sih?" Obito protes, "Udah tau gue juga butuh!"

"Buat apaan?"

"Ya buat nambel yang salah lah. Nih yang lo bilang tulisan dokter nihhhh!"

"Yee, kalo yang kayak gitu mending ganti lembar aja. Masa satu lembar mau lo tipekin semua?"

"Oh iya," Obito cemberut kalah, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya dengan sedikit santai agar terbaca nantinya oleh Rin.

"Makasih," Kakashi menaruh tipeks dan sebuah buku tulis di atas meja Rin.

"Sama-sama—eh, ini bukunya ketinggalan!" Rin mencolek punggung Kakashi. Cowok berambut perak itu menoleh sedikit, "Pake aja dulu buat nyalin, nggak kelihatan kan?"

Nggak tau kenapa muka Rin bersemu merah terus tertunduk senyum-senyum malu. "Thanks, ya."

Obito lagi-lagi melirik sebal. Apa lagi melihat kedua mata Rin memandang takjub tulisan tangan Kakashi yang mirip dengan font Monotype Corsiva.

_Maho. Tulisan kayak cewek._ Dumel Obito dalam hati.

**Istirahat di lorong sekolah.**

"Aaah gila gila gila…!" Rin memegang kepalanya sendiri hingga kuncirannya agak berantakan. "Kakashi tadi ngomong ke gue, Ra!" bisiknya nyaris histeris.

"Ya terus?" Sakura bertanya polos. "Pinjem tipeks aja udah kayak abis ditanyain kencan."

"Bukan ituuu." Rin tolah toleh sebelum melanjutkan. Ini nih sifat Rin yang kumat kalau menyangkut Kakashi, lebay. "Dia tau-tau udah minjemin bukunya gara-gara tau gue nggak keliatan papan tulis."

"Menolong sesama umat manusia apa salahnya? Apa lagi yang kurus kecil kayak lo gini?" balas Sakura masih nggak ngerti apa yang kudu dihisterisin.

Rin cemberut akhirnya melihat Sakura sinis, "Berasa bohay, Non? Lo gak tau sih gimana cara dia berbicara dan menatap sama gue!"

"Kayak gimana emang?"

"Ya mana bisa gue contohin, gue kan bukan Kakashi—"

Omongin Rin terpotong karena terdengar sorak-sorai murid laki-laki di kantin, "MATI-MATI-MATI!"

Terlihatlah Naruto tersedak parah sedang makan ramen bersama Obito.

"Buset, cowok lo abis nggak makan seminggu, Ra?" gumam Rin.

"NGGAK MAKAN DARI SD!" balas Sakura. "Dan dia. Bukan. Cowok. Gue!"

Rin nyengir, pandangan pura-pura sebal Sakura kini berubah karena melihat cowok berambut raven yang baru saja lewat. _Ih, gantengnya_. Ekspresi Sasuke sedang datar dan cool nggak ketulungan.

Tiba-tiba lagu Gangnam Style terdengar. Sontak saja beberapa murid laki-laki dari kelas Sakura yang berada di kantin itu mengejek Sasuke dengan dance Gangnam. Sepertinya lagu itu memang diputar sengaja.

Tak sengaja Sakura melihat Naruto yang habis pergi dari stand ramen dengan wajah cemberut kini jadi gembira melihat Sasuke. Cowok pirang jabrik itu pun ikut mengejek Sasuke bahkan lebih heboh joget Gangnamnya.

Sasuke yang wajahnya datar itu nampak tidak mengerti. Cukup membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya dengan ekspresi aneh Sasuke yang sedang memicingkan mata dengan mengerutkan alis.

"Gak jelas banget idup lo," ketus Sasuke melengos pergi beli jus. Meninggalkan Naruto dan kawan-kawan kelasnya ketawa girang.

"Apaan sih itu temen lo? Nggak jelas banget?" tanya Rin yang nggak ngerti duduk perkaranya. Dan setelah Sakura cerita, Rin tertawa tiada hentinya.

**Di meja kantin.**

"Serius begitu?" tanya Rin masih nggak percaya.

"Andai aja gue nggak ngabisin waktu buat mangap pasti udah gue rekam buat koleksi pribadi." Sakura menyedot es dari gelas plastiknya. Rin tertawa lagi. "Masa sih?"

"Iya. Ah, nggak lucu tau."

"Selera humor lo butuh diservis tuh, masa iya lo nggak ketawa minimal senyum waktu lihat?"

Sakura menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu. "Ada yang aneh sama dia, nggak tau apaan."

"Ganteng-ganteng, paradorks," Rin tersenyum sumringah, selain riwayat hidup cowok yang Sakura sukai kali ini sudah dinodai, efek suara Kakashi di kelas tadi masih membiusnya dengan bunga-bunga bertebaran (khayalan Rin doang).

**Pulang sekolah**.

"Hai…"

Sakura dan Rin yang lagi jalan berdua sambil ngobrol pun berhenti tepat di depan parkiran. Nampak Naruto dan Obito yang sudah siap siaga dengan kendaraan masing-masing. Bedanya, Naruto bawa mobil sedangkan Obito bawa vespa.

"Sorry, ya, lo kepanasan naik vespa pulang sama gue," Obito menyodorkan helm kumbang pada Rin, "Tar kalo gue udah kerja dan kaya, gue janji anter pulang pake mobil!"

Sebenarnya Sakura dan Rin cukup kaget karena mau diantar pulang Naruto dan Obito. Tapi toh nggak dosa juga manfaatin fasilitas yang ada.

Rin manggut-manggut sambil pasang tali helm kumbangnya, "Santai aja, To. Ada tebengan pulang aja gue udah berterima kasih. Kebetulan kantong seret euy."

"Nar," Sakura berbisik.

"Ya, Sakura-chan?"

"Kenapa lo bawa mobil, sih? Malu diliatin anak-anak satu sekolah. Emangnya lo punya SIM?"

"Oh tenang saja surat-surat semua lengkap!"

"Tapi gue malu, Nar, kalo naik mobil…" bisik Sakura lagi.

"Kok lucu? Orang mah bangga pulang pake mobil. Kenapa Sakura-chan malu?"

Sakura menampar jidatnya sendiri, "Mending lo bawa vespa aja besok, Nar. Baru kita pulang bareng, dah yak." Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya dan berniat melengos tapi ditahan.

"Eit, eit," Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura, lalu menoleh ke Obito yang sudah siap-siap nyuruh Rin pegangan erat. "To, pinjem vespa lo dong."

"Enak saja… tidak bisa…" sahut Obito, "Tar gue pulang naik apaan? Rin terlantar, gue merana juga."

"Pake mobil gue, tukeran." Naruto melempar kunci mobilnya dan langsung ditangkap sigap oleh Obito yang bingung. "Stres lo ya?"

"Cepetan turun aja," Naruto berkata agak nggak sabar. Obito pun menyuruh Rin turun dan melepas helmnya, membantu Rin melepas helm dan memberikan kedua helm itu pada Naruto dan Sakura.

"Mesin masih nyala, tau kan cara ngoper gigi vespa?" tanya Obito tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto langsung menggeret Rin untuk ia persilakan masuk layaknya puteri.

"Eh, eh, kok?" Rin nggak ngerti terduduk di bangku sebelah supir. Obito segera duduk di kursi supir dan menyalakan kontak mobil. "Kapan lagi Rin, naik mobil ber-AC."

"Emang lo bisa nyetir, To?" tanya Rin was-was. "Lo punya SIM mobil, To?"

Mobil melaju keluar gerbang dengan kerennya. Di dalam mobil terasa nyaman dan sejuk, kontras dengan cuaca luar yang terik.

"Nggak punya," jawab Obito santai, "Tapi bisa kok."

Oh iya, Rin lupa Obito temenan sama sopir angkot dan kopaja Konoha.

"Mobil matic gini sih gampil. Kayak mainan. Mau coba?"

"TO! PELAN-PELAN, TO! GUE BELUM MAU MATI!"

"Ini pelan kali."

"REM! REM! DEPAN ADA MOBIL!"

Obito tertawa setelah berhasil melewati mobil sedan yang mau melintang di persimpangan jalan.

Yah, Rin lupa lagi kalau sopir kopaja Konoha yang menjadi teman-teman Obito itu terkenal ugal-ugalan.

"INI BUKAN SYUTING FAST AND FURIOUS, TO! PELAAAAN!"

Nun jauh di belakang mobil yang ditumpangi Obito dan Rin.

"Pergi di hari Minggu… bersama pacar baru…" senandung Naruto asyik ngendariin vespa dengan Sakura yang bonceng miring di belakangnya. "Naik vespa killing kota… sampai binaria~ hatiku jadi gembira~!"

Sakura pura-pura nggak denger kalau Naruto sedang nyanyi lagu Naif yang berjudul Piknik.

"Sesampainya di sana, duduk dua-duaan, makan roti buaya, dengar lagu kitaa~! Kita menarik bersamaaa. Di batang pohon kan kuukir nama kita… tanda sayang selalu~!"

"Nar, diem ah." Gerutu Sakura, "Suara lo nggak ada mirip-miripnya sama David Naif."

Naruto meringis ketawa aja, tahu kok Sakura cuma pura-pura ngegerutu.

"Dan lagi, ini hari senin, bukan minggu, Nar!"

Tuh, bener kan. Naruto menyeringai, "Mau banget gue nyanyiin buat lo?"

* * *

_Tamat atau bersambung XD aku nggak janji… moodnya lagi jelek. Iseng buka Ms Word buat tulis lanjutin ini. Eh sampe juga ngga putus-putus hingga berakhir XD makasih buat KAMU yang masih mau baca sampai sini ;) btw itu lirik yang masuk ke dialog nggak melanggar guidesline kan? #jiper_


End file.
